


The Gungan You Loved

by Motelsonthemoon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motelsonthemoon/pseuds/Motelsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, long ago, the author of this masterpiece got very drunk and started writing out the most epic Star Wars fanfic the world was never prepared for.....Anakin Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks. </p><p> </p><p>This is a drunk retelling of Anakin and Jar Jar Binks and the steamy love affair they (didn't) have.</p><p>Don't sue me Disney....you know this is better than the actual prequels. </p><p>Disney owns all these characters, I was just drunk enough to make this crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:

 

Senator Jar Jar Binks barely escaped from the attack on the landing pad with his life. His friend and bodyguard died in his arms, fulfilling his duty to protect the Senator from the Gungan Tribes of Naboo. _Alsoa for a stoopid_ _vote_ , Jar Jar thought. He sighed. He stood outside Chancellor Palpatine's office, trying to compose himself before entering, letting his body shake off all his worries and fears. It wasn't that he didn't trust Palpatine, it was more like he didn't trust himself around Palpatine. Jar Jar knew he had a knack for screwing things up and as a fresh senator, he wanted to ensure he left a good impression upon the most powerful man in the government. Especially when he was being targeted by unknown assailants who may or may not be connected to Count Dooku. Jar Jar's nerves got the best of him and he knock over a small vase. The receptionist rolled his eyes and motioned for Jar Jar and his closest confidants, all senators, to enter the office.

Jar Jar entered the room, his eyes scanning the faces around him, all Jedi. Master Yoda, rose from his seat gracefully and made his way to the senator.

“Senator Binks, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible,” Yoda said, his head shaking in what Jar Jar assumed was remorse. Gungan were not known for reading body language. “Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.”

Jar Jar nodded. “Yousa have anys ideas of whosa behinds this attack?”

Mace Windu turned toward the senator. “Our intelligence points to disgruntled fisherman from Naboo.”

Jar Jar shook his head. “I thinksa Counta Dooku isa behind this.”

“He's a political idealist, not a murder,” Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

“You know Senator Binks, Count Dooku was once a Jedi.” Mace Windu reminded. “He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character.” Jar Jar wasn't sure if he agreed with Mace Windu.

“But for certain, Senator in grave danger you are.” Jedi Yoda said. Jar Jar nodded in agreement.

“Master Jedi, may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?” Jar Jar almost forgot Palpatine was in the room, before he heard the chancellor speak, his back facing everyone.

“Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?” Senator Organa asked

“Chancellor, Ifa I maysa comment. I doosa not believa...”

“The situation is that serious?” Palpatine interrupted, walking towards Jar Jar and the other senators, his robes flowing behind him. “No but I do Senator Binks. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you...but perhaps someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi?”

Mace Windu nodded in agreement. “That's possible. He's just returned from a a border dispute on Anison.”

“Do it for me Senator Binks. Please?” Palpatine pleaded. “The thought of losing you is unbearable.” Jar Jar nodded.

"Itsa fine, Isa agree." Jar Jar said, his voice quiet.

“I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately Senator Binks.” Mace Windu informed.

Jar Jar nodded, grateful for the assistance, grateful that he made it five minutes without accidentally knocking someone over, grateful that he is able to see his friend Obi-Wan once more. “Thank yousa, Master Windu.”


	2. That Boy From Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets Jar Jar for the first time in 10 years and he notices Padme and Obi-Wan smiling at each other.

Chapter 2:

 

To say Anakin was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's eyes wandering over him as he quickly tried to readjust his robes.

“You seem a little on edge,” Obi-Wan, Anakin's closest friend, brother and Jedi master, pointed out. Anakin took a deep breath. He wasn't trying to be noticeable and he realized the more he tried to not let his nerves get the best of him, the more they actually did.

“Not at all,” Anakin replied, his eyes looking at the elevator door, hoping he'd be able to avoid the conversation his master greatly wanted.

“I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You fell into that nightmare, Master,” Anakin scoffed. “And I rescued you, remember?”

Obi-Wan's eyes wandered to the elevator door, his lips uplifting slightly. “Oh....yes.” A chuckle escaped his lips and it didn't take Anakin long to remember the ridiculousness of the situation and laugh with him.

Obi-Wan's laugh ended abruptly and his eyes returned to his young apprentice. “You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath.”

Anakin sighed. “I haven't seen him in ten years, Master.”

A sly smile made a brief appearnce on Obi-Wan's sun kissed face and he shook his head. Anakin decided he would pretend he didn't see it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin watched as the elevator doors opened and he was greeted by Senator Amidala, a young dark haired senator from Naboo.

“Obi-Wan!” She said, a perfect smile forming on her heart shaped face. “I am so happy to see you again!”

Anakin couldn't believe the blush that started on Obi-Wan's neck that quickly reached his ears in a matter of seconds.  _Again?_ Anakin thought. 

“Good to see you again, Pa-Lady Amidala,” Obi-Wan said, quickly correcting his mistake. Anakin's eyebrows rose and he wondered just how much his master and the young senator actually knew each other. He made a mental note to ask about her later.

Padme led the two Jedi into a large sitting area, her eyes focused on the Gungan senator and his two confidants facing the window.

“Senator Binks, look who has graced us with their presence today. It's the jedi,” Padme said, her brown eyes making a quick glance to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's face quickly went red again. 

Anakin watched as the senator turned around, a large smile forming on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and watched as Jar Jar, who wasn't known for his poise, quickly trip over the carpet, taking a glass of water down with him. Jar Jar quickly jumped to his feet and finished walking towards Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan bowed and gave his had to Senator Binks to shake. “It's a great pleasure to see you again, Senator Binks.”

Jar Jar nodded. “It'sa beena far too longa, Master Kenobi.” Jar Jar's eyes suddenly turned to Anakin. “Ani? Meesa goodness you'vea gotten biggah!”

Anakin hoped his smile reached his eyes. “So have you, grown more handso-clumsy, I mean.” Anakin could feel three pairs of eyes on him. “Well, f-for a senator, I mean.”

Jar Jar smiled. “Ani, yousa always be thatsa lil' boyo I knewa on Tatooine.” Anakin watched as Jar Jar walked away. Anakin didn't want to remembered as that little boy on Tatooine anymore. He was a Jedi now, no longer a child. Anakin tried to control his anger. Was that all Jar Jar saw in him, a kid from a planet in the outer rim? Anakin knew he was more than that and he wasn't sure why some gungan senator was making him so angry.

“Our presence here will be invisible, Senator Binks, I can assure you,” Obi-Wan stated. Anakin watched as his eyes quickly trailed over to Padme, who was trying to hide a blush.

“I'm Captain Typho of Senator Bink's security service,” a tall man with an eye patch over his left eye introduced. “Boss Nass has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more danger than the senator will admit.”

Jar Jar shook his head. “Isa don't needsa more security. Isa needsa more answers.” Jar Jar turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin, his yellow eyes focused on the two Jedi. “Isa wantsa know whosa trying to killsa me.”

“We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation,” Obi-Wan informed.

Anakin could see the fear in Jar Jar's eyes, the nervous twitch of his body. He knew he needed to find out who was going after the senator. “We will find out who's trying to kill you, Jar Jar.” Anakin blurted out, not thinking of the consequences. _I already made Obi-Wan angry, no reason to not finish this I guess_ , Anakin thought. “I promise you.”

Anakin refused to look to his right, feeling Obi-Wan's blue eyes focused on his young face. “We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner.”

“I mean that in the interest of protecting him, Master.”

Anakin knew an argument was about to errupt between him and his master, and for some reason he felt uncomfortable with Jar Jar watching it all unfold.

“We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned. “And you will pay attention to my lead.”

“Why?”

“What?” Obi-Wan asked, shocked by Anakin's reply.

Anakin saw Padme fidget uncomfortably from her seat next to Jar Jar. “Why else do you think we were assigned to him if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi,” Anakin countered. “It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate.”

Obi-Wan refused to meet Anakin's gaze. “We will do exactly as the council has instructed.” Obi-Wan's eyes quickly focused on Anakin's face. “And you will learn your place, young one.” Anakin turned away, angry with himself and the situation he put himself in. Anakin always found a way to mess up something.

“Meesa thinks that perhapsa with yousa presence, thisa mystery surrounding thisa threat willsa be revealed,” Jar Jar said, trying to remove the tension from the room. He quickly rose from his chair, followed by everyone in the room. “Nowsa if yousa excuse me Isa willsa retire.” Anakin watched as Jar Jar and his servant slowly make their way out of the room. 

“I know I'll feel better having you here,” Anakin heard Captain Typho say. “I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs.”

Anakin turned his gaze off of the Gungan senator and smiled at Padme. “I am so happy to see you again Ani,” she said.

Anakin's eyes wandered once more to Jar Jar. “He hardly even recongized me Padme,” Anakin sighed. “I've thought about him every day since we parted, and...he's forgotten me completely.”

Padme shooked her head. “He's happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time.”

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan walked towards them, his eyes making quick glances to Padme before once again focusing on his apprentice. “You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts.” He gave Padme a quick smile. “He was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security.”

Anakin nodded and followed his master, trying to keep his mind from focusing on the Gungan Senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life? 
> 
> Also, why did it take almost 15 years for someone to write Jar Jar x Anakin fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this first chapter while I get even drunker so I can rewrite chapter two........
> 
>  
> 
> this is one of the tweets that started this: https://twitter.com/motelsonthemoon/status/535287961323962368
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @ motelsonthemoon


End file.
